A New Years Memory
by Hikari-hime
Summary: AxelxOC. Here is yet another Axel and Xiran one-shot for the new year. Axel gives Ran something to remember for the beginning a new year. Also a new OC makes a premier. :


Hime: This is yet another Axel and Xiran fanfic. I decided this after telling Rickey about it.

Rickey: I told you I didn't want you writing one. She asked me when she ran into my 5th period class and I told her NO!

Hime: And I told you to keep that video away from me and you didn't listen, did you?

Rickey: *sweatdrops* You think about them though. Anyway I'm going to just get Sakuora on you.

Hime: *panicks* No don't! Before I start running away in terror, please read the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not know Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. I do however own the idea of this story and unfamiliar characters within it.

-X-

It's the last day of the year, December thirty-first, New Years Eve. That meant celebrations, parties, food, parties, music, dancing, parties, and… well parties! And Xemnas announced that we'd get to have a party to celebrate the New Year. But there was one problem.

"I said I'm not wearing it!" I yelled as I struggled.

"Yes you are!"

My twin brother, Onyx. Okay, we aren't actually twins or even brother and sister, we just see each other like that; and the other members saw so much alikeness in us. From our tanned skin to our cobalt blue eyes and even the way we act sometimes. He's been a part of the Organization a little longer then me and calls himself, _my big brother_. But I can't argue too much, he cares for me, though he can be a little much.

"Wear it!" He pushed the piece of fabric at me.

I pushed it back at him. "No! Can't I just wear something normal? More me? It's a casual event." I tried kicking his leg so he'd lose balance, but to no avail he lifted that leg and pushed me to the ground. No matter how scrawny he may appear to be Onyx can usually get the upper hand. I looked up from my spot on the floor to see him hovering over me. "Why is this so important to you?"

He rubbed his chin as if he were actually thinking. "Because, I want my sis to look pretty tonight. You're mostly wearing things like cargo shorts or skinny legs or something."

"And what's wrong with my skinny's? You wear them!"

"Not tonight I'm not and that's not the point." He offered me his hand to get up and I took it. After getting me up, Onyx patted my shoulder. "Sis, we're having a party for the start of the upcoming year and I'm trying to let you change a little. And I know how you like to look for… HIM." Venom slipped through the pronoun is use. "But the point is it will be something new for the others to see and for me too. Alright?"

I looked up at him and sighed a little before smiling. "Yeah, I guess it would." We gave each a big embrace before letting go.

"That's good to hear. Now take this and come in front of my room when you're ready." Handing me the piece of clothing he headed for the door. Before going completely through the doorframe he stopped and turned his head. "And your top's on the dresser and don't forget to wear your Christmas present I bought you." With the he left and closed the door behind him.

I stood there a moment after Onyx left to think. Looking at what was in my hand I thought, _'It's not that bad. Could have been a lot worse.'_ Then crossing over to my dresser laid the top I knew Onyx had mentioned. Picking it up for a better look, the corners of my lips pulled into a huge mischievous smile. "Oh. He knows me oh too well." I proceeded with taking a shower and getting ready for the party of the year.

-x-

Onyx opened the door to room and I looked him over. He had on a new black blazer like jacket on, which was my present to him, and underneath was a white and black striped shirt that had a picture of a blue frozen iced heart near where his actually heart was suppose to be. And a pair of dark blue jeans with a silver and black studded belt hanging loose on him. He also wore his hair differently for the night; instead of his same old spiky low ponytail he had it all out and bangs feathering the front of his face just near his eyes.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sudden change. "If you weren't my brother I'd say that you looked hot!" I saw how he arched a brow and laughed harder. "What? I'm just saying."

"Uh-huh. I'd like to say the same about you, but you are my little sis." Onyx lightly jabbed my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush some. I loved the outfit he'd gotten for me even if it was a little out of my comfort zone. The top was a blue midriff that had only one long sleeve. A black mini-skirt (which we were fussing over earlier) with a silver chain that hung off where it wasn't tightened on the skirt. Skirts are very rare for me and this mini skirt made me feel even more out of it but I felt… hot! "Are you ready to head to the party?" I nodded and we linked arms as he created a portal to the Grey Room. The walk was starting to get silent before Onyx spoke. "I see you wore your present." He pointed to the choker necklace on my neck.

"This little trinket? Please. I'm wearing this because some idiot felt like spending a few munnies on me. But I appreciate the thought." I felt his eyes on me but ignored him as we reached our destination. We walked out of the portal and saw that the party had still yet to begin. "Hello~~ Party people~~!" My voice echoed off the walls. The main person's attention I received was no other than Demyx. Said dirty-blonde basically flew from the stereo system and was hugging my neck.

"I'm so happy you came to the party Ran! I knew you would come but you make things way more fun!"

"Ahem." Onyx cleared his throat and glared at Demyx. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"I thought you hated liver?"

I almost fell on the floor laughing. The look brother was giving him was just to die for. Demyx just scratched at the back of his head. As the two boys went into conversation, I walked around the room. I spoke with Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene, Zexion, even Vexen, but none of them were who I was looking for. "Where are you Axel?" I'd searched the room at least twice and haven't seen the redhead. Getting a tap on the shoulder, I twirled around and have my face practical fell on the floor from high hopes. "Hi Roxas. Hi Naminė."

The keyblade wielder and memory witch smile and waved at me. "Hey Ran. What's wrong, not having fun?"

"Yeah Rox, the party's great." I lied but put on a smile. Roxas believed me but Naminė knew me a little better.

"Ran, stop lying to us. We know something's wrong."

"What?" Roxas looked shocked between me and Naminė. "But she just said-"

"It's a girl's thing sweetheart. Men." She sighed.

"Tell me about it."

Roxas seemed confused with our girl talk. The blonde girl just tried reassuring him and kissed him on the cheek. Those two were so cute together! After their moment was over I told them both what was up.

"Oh, you're looking for Axel?" Roxas scratched his spiked blonde hair. "He left over to the Hall of empty Melodies. Told us that if we saw you to tell you to go there."

"Alright, thanks. See ya. Oh, and don't tell Bro anything." They promised and I portal'd myself to the Hall of empty Melodies. Getting there I didn't see anyone there. Then I wheeled around after hearing footfalls. My face glowed after coming face to face with who I've been searching for. "Axel." I hugged him but let go before I punched him in the chest.

"Whoa tigress! What the hell was that for?" Axel laughed and rubbed the spot I punched. Seeing the serious look my face he got quiet. "If it was for not being at the party then I'm sorry but-"

"I know, you aren't really a party-person, as surprising as that may sound for someone like yourself, but you'd do anything to go by the Bar or Clubs in Transverse Town every week."

"First of all, those people make the best jell-o shots in all the worlds. And two," He warped his arms around me. "I've got you there with me to have fun. Got it memorized?" The smile grew on his handsome face.

All I could do was smile and resist the temptation to kiss those lips of his. "Come on, let's just go before Bro finds out we're all alone."

"He's still on that? I thought he'd accept me by now." He had an annoyed look on his face. It was the fact that Onyx hated Axel (or I at least hope not), he just doesn't like that I'm with some like Axel I think (and that still didn't come out well). But we don't care; Axel finds it fun to ruffle Onyx's feathers.

"Accept you or not we have to go. The party awaits us!" I punched my fist in the air. Trying to pull Axel along with the guy won't budge. I tried pulling harder but he's bigger than me. Would fight back but I can't really do much in this damned mini skirt. "Come on Ax, we need to go to the New Year's party! I'm not gonna miss more on Vexen's holiday liquor because-"

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close to him, my back to his chest. Before I could say anything everything went black. "Say anything, scream, or fight back, and you'll regret it." His breath tickled my ear. I felt around my face and touch the blindfold over my eyes. I would have sworn so loud the people on Destiny's Island would've heard, but I obeyed his orders.

We walked for a while down a few halls I'm guessing. I still couldn't see a thing and Axel was guiding my way. _'Where in the hell is his ass taking me? I'm missing a very good party cause of this so it better be something good… Oh my Kingdom Hearts! What if, what if he's taking me somewhere private? Like his room?'_ I felt myself blush like a tomato. _'I've been in his room plenty of times, so why am I worried? But what if he is planning… THINGS? Oh my frickin' Kingdom Hearts, I'm not ready for 'IT' now!'_

"Whatever it is you're thinkin' Ran, stop it. I'm not gonna do anything like that to you. Got it memorized?" I just stuck my tongue out before he continued. "Anyway we're here."

I quickly snatched off the blindfold and was ready to tell him off in a split second but was distracted by where we were. "Kingdom Hearts" In front of us shone the radiant lights of the heart-shaped moon. We looked up at it and didn't say a word. I softly broke the silence. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Oh. You must not know what time it is?"

"The time? It should be like uh…"

"Less than a minute 'til Midnight!" I looked to where the voice came from behind a high pillar. It was Demyx.

"What the…?"

"Hey Ran, look up." I recognized that as Onyx's voice, but it was coming from above us. I looked up saw Onyx floating a few feet from above (one of his abilities) with something in his hand. "It's best you stop looking at your brother and pucker up at the Flame head." I didn't get what he was talking about until I noticed, he was holding mistletoe.

"No way. You did- Axel."

"Happy New Years Ran." He then pulled me right into a kiss. I stayed frozen for a second before my brain registered what was going on. As I kissed him back he returned with a little more force and passion; I knew my lips would come out a little bruised later.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and his hand held my head in place to deepen his affections. I put my arms around his neck and lightly played with spikes of his hair at the nape of his head. As we stood there kissing before Kingdom Hearts I knew this was going to be a year to remember. But our little moment was cut short.

"Hey!" Onyx yelled. "That's my sister there Flame head. Get a room."

"What a great idea Onyx." Axel opened a portal and picked me up bridal-style. "Thanks for the help you guys. And Happy New Year." I heard Onyx shout something before Axel walked through portal and down the dark corridors. I said nothing and just nuzzled onto his shirt. "We're here." He reopened the portal and we were in a room, but more specifically…

"Axel, why are we in… your room?"

Without responding he placed me on the bed and his body was hovering over mine in a second. His emerald eyes looked into mine as corners of his lips went up into a smile. "Well he did tell us to get a room, did he not?"

"Yes he did." I smiled. "Happy New Years Ax."

"Happy New Years Ran."

And we kissed and made love all night long.

-x-

Rickey: Oh my gosh Sis. I knew you were a freak.

Hime: No I'm not! Why would you say that?

Rickey: Uh, do you see where that end up and that last line you put.

Hime: Oh details.

Sakuora: I sort of liked it

Hime: Thanks. But why'd you bring him. *points to Leon*

Leon: We brought Cloud if that-

Hime: *squeals* Cloud-kun! *huggles on Cloud*

Sakuora: Since she's with the blonde one I will make the final remarks. Hime will like if you would please review and favorite this story. She also has a poll on her profile she'd like you to check out. So in the words of my deranged friend: Sakuora out!

Rickey: Wintry out!

Hime: *from huggling Cloud* And Hime out!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
